Natsuki Akatsuki
Natsuki Akatsuki '(暁 夏希 ''Akatsuki Natsuki) is one of the four main cures of Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is known as '''Cure Celeste (キュアセレスト Kyua Seresuto) who controls fire. Bio Appearance Natsuki has tan skin and has a curvy figure, as well as slight freckles on her cheeks, nose and shoulders. She has curly strawberry blonde hair that is tied up in a high ponytail and secured by a magenta ribbon. In both her summer and winter attires, she wears a pair of magenta ribbon earrings and a necklace with a pale pink charm in the centre. In Summer, her outfit consists of a minidress with a magenta spaghetti strapped top, a pale pink belt around her waist, and an orange skirt with light orange lining on the hem. She wears a pair of pale pink tights with orange high heels. On her right wrist is a collection of orange beaded bracelets that get lighter on each bracelet. In Winter, her outfit consists of an orange, long-sleeved sweater dress with a slightly bunched up collar, dark pink 3/4 leggings and brown ankle boots with an orange fluff on the cuffs. As Cure Celeste, her hair changes colour to a golden blonde and ties itself up into two curly high pigtails that are secured by two orange star-shaped hair decorations. She wears an orange vest with a magenta star on the back over a pink, midriff-revealing undershirt, an orange mini-skirt with a pale orange fur lining, pale pink knee-high tights and a pair of orange, thigh high boots with light orange cuffs and heels. On her left hand is an orange fingerless glove, and on her right arm are three pink beaded arm jewellery that descends in a gradient colour from dark pink to pale pink. She also wears a magenta variant on the Cure Commune in her right ear. Personality Natsuki is very motherly and caring, with a deep need to protect others. However, she can be very smothering when she indirectly puts her mind to it, and has a secret hot temper that tends to come about when her friends are in danger. Etymology Natsuki '(夏希) - From ''Natsu (夏) meaning 'summer' and Ki (希) meaning 'hope'. 'Akatsuki '(暁) - Akatsuki ''(暁) means 'dawn' or 'daybreak' '''Cure Celeste '- Celeste'' ''is a French word that means 'heavenly'. The word could be viewed as a shortening of Celestial, which means 'belonging or relating to heaven'. History Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure Meeting Altair Initial Refusal of the Call Becoming Cure Celeste Relationships '''Altair/Asano Hoshi Subaru Hayate Suisei Anna Subaru Seiya Cure Celeste Cure Celeste '(キュアセレスト ''Kyua Seresuto) is Natsuki's Pretty Cure alter-ego. She transforms using the Starry Tambourine and the Celeste Star Crystal. Cure Celeste makes her debut in KK!IPCEP5. Attacks '''Celeste Aegis (セレスト・イージス Seresuto Ījisu) is Cure Celeste's primary attack, and is not used to purify but instead to protect against attacks from Nebulae. The attack requires the Starry Tambourine and the Celeste Star Crystal. Celeste Mirror '(セレスト・ミラー ''Seresuto Mirā) is the upgraded version of Celeste Aegis used to protect against attacks from Black Hole Nebulae. The attack requires the Starry Tambourine and the Phoenix Crystal. Arsenal 'Starry Tambourine '(スターリー・タンボリーン Sutārī Tanborīn) ''is the device that Natsuki uses to transform into Cure Celeste, as well as the main sources of her shields. '''Celeste Star Crystal '(セレスト・スター・クリスタル Seresuto Sutā Kurisutaru) is the Star Crystal that allows Natsuki to transform into Cure Celeste, as well as what allows her to use her main attack Celeste Aegis. '''Cure Commune (キュア・コミューン Kyua Komyūn) is an earpiece microphone that is powered by the Celeste Star Crystal, allowing Cure Celeste to communicate with her teammates. Trivia * Natsuki was born June 10th, the date of the Mars Rover Spirit's launch to Mars. * According to her official profile, Natsuki's favourite food is wasabi and her blood type is A. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Orange Cures